Fairytale Story
by jacro
Summary: A little story of mine about the Royal Family. Yuuko's humor rule! My first fic! Surprises galore....


Once upon a time, there was a king, who was honorable as any nobleman and as brave as any warrior was. His name was L, and he ruled over a peaceful and harmonious country… or not.

"L, you bastard! What did you do to my centuries old whiskey?" came a sharp melodious voice, cutting through the serenity of the morning and shaking the castle. L turned to look at his wife of twenty years by the window and frowned. Ichihara Yuuko was, to describe her, an obsessed alcoholic. Sorry, that is still an understatement. She is an alcoholic _maniac._

"Yuuko, why would you suspect me as the whiskey thief?" L replied, bored. "I don't drink whiskey, or any alcohol, for that matter."

Infuriated, Yuuko tugged at her husband's shirt collar and pulled him back and forth like a kid playing on a swing. "You want to get back at me for accidentally flushing your M&Ms down the toilet last week!"

"That cannot be _accidental_, not when you're carrying two _full_ sacks of M&Ms around. The evidence is just clear. Admit you did it on purpose." L shot back, looking into Yuuko's eyes in his coolness that had struck her heart many years before.

"Its only hitsuzen, everything happens on hitsuzen! Its hitsuzen that the damn sweets entered the toilet bowl…"

"Then just accept that hitsuzen wants you to lose the whiskey." L shrugged as he brushed off his slightly insane wife's hands and turn to sit on his throne. "Whatever is your hypothesis, I can assure you it's not true at all."

"Is it true?" Yuuko asked, half running to his husband's side in her silk purple kimono, slightly smiling like a maniac. "With one of your things, I can find out the truth. Don't forget, I have the power."

"Then don't bug me with trifle things like these!" L grumbled subtly as he picked up a bar of chocolate at a table next to his throne and munched on it. Yuuko rolled her eyes.

"Blame it on the fact that I want to know whether you're honest or not. I just forgot you've no feelings whatsoever." Yuko bowed and was ready to leave the grand chamber when a familiar sound stopped her track.

"Someone forgot their whiskey." L muttered, albeit with a pinch of indistinguishable love, a tone only Yuuko can decipher from the others; as he used a spoon to make a light 'cling' sound on the whiskey cap again, belonging to Yuuko's whiskey that was suddenly in his hand. "Who wants whiskey?"

"I know you're not that evil after all!" Yuuko turned back, first her eyes gleaming at the bottle of whiskey and drank the entire bottle in a gulp as she engulfed L in a big bear hug. "Thank you, thank you, and thank you!"

"That does not mean that you're forgiven for the M&Ms. I'm still heartbroken over that."

"Don't worry, by end of this week you'll receive a truckload!" Yuuko replied as she covered L's face with kisses. "My poor baby, upset over M&Ms!"

"You're smoldering me…" L tried to say, as Yuuko's grip was rather unbreakable. Nevertheless, the queen did not hear that and continue to cling to him like glue.

"Your Majesties, Crown Prince Shizuka is here." A guard announced. Hearing this, Yuuko let go of the thankful L and sat on her throne in a respective demeanor, so much that you cannot guess she was just getting high upon hearing about the discovery of her 'lost' whiskey. A young man with raven black short hair walked into the main chamber and knelted in front of them.

"Father, Mother, why am I summoned?"

"For the thing we had discussed earlier." Yuuko replied. Shizuka looked up at his parents and frowned slightly.

"Mother, I've said that I won't marry Sakura. We're only good friends and besides, she has Syaoran by her side…"

"Don't ever try to fight hitsuzen." Yuuko snapped, standing from her throne. "You and Sakura have an arranged marriage since you two were young children and hitsuzen will make you two soul mates."

"I will fight it, Mother. Time will prove that the hitsuzen's not going to work this time." Shizuka answered as he stood up politely. "Please excuse me; I have duties to comply with." With that, he turned and left without saying another word as Yuuko's expression was comparable to those of a near erupting volcano.

"Yuuko, you can't really blame him." L spoke for the first time since Shizuka entered the room. "Shizuka's as stubborn as we are."

"Well, I guess I've to blame you!" Yuuko retorted as she clenched her fists. "If I didn't marry you, we won't get a son as obstinate as an ox!" _the volcano is near its limit now…_

"Yuuko, don't be angry." L murmured as he slowly reached for Yuuko's hand and touched it gently. "Don't worry; everything will be all right soon." Yuuko slowly smiled, the volcano gradually going back to sleep, sweetly gazing at her husband whose childish charms always seeming to make her rage subside.

"Don't worry, L, hitsuzen will tell him that she's the one for him."


End file.
